Painful Birthday 3
by William Whisk
Summary: Naruto's birthday has come and for the past two years for him it has been wonderful. When he opens the door he sees the woman he loves and when he goes to see his friends he is horrified to see blood and death everywhere. Will he make it in time to find


**Painful Birthday: 3**

**The Last Painful Birthday**

**By: Hatake Naruto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Warning! Don't read this story unless you have read Painful Birthday and Painful Birthday 2! They are connected but I dot his once a year so I decided to not make them chapter linked! You can find the other two stories by clicking on my author name and looking at stories that I have written. There are some stories in my favorite that are also good, but I highly recommend reading "Garden of Sanctuary" by Nes Mikel! It is a true great story especially if you like hard core angst! Please give him a review if you read it!**

**Also I did the editing this time and I tried to get this done as close to Naruto's birthday as possible, so please forgive my grammar, I couldn't get an editor this time. I will try to continue editing as much as I can.**

**Description: It is once again Naruto's birthday and he has trained with Jiriaya and Sakura began her training under Tsunade after they got back from training with Kakashi and Sasuke from Painful Birthday 2. She learned how to use her fighting strength and is a decent medical ninja.**

She smiled happily knowing that this birthday she was going to give the second best thing that will ever happen in Naruto's life. Tsunade grin grew as she began finishing the paper work.

"That little baka….I can't wait to tell him." She said as she finished her paper work and then began to doze off on her desk, having a sweet dream of how the party will be like this year because this would be the 3rd true birthday party that he will have so far.

"Are things ready" Orochimaru asked Kabuto.

"Yes Orochimaru-san." The Konoha traitor announced.

"Good, let's begin." Orochimaru commanded as he began to lick his lips with his snake like tongue. Kabuto just smiled and glanced at his blood hungry leader as they began to head out near the village of Konoha. The place was surrounded by many sound nins and mercenaries hired for this attack. Orochimaru's snake like eyes watched patiently as he waited for the sun to come up. He would wait until the people of this village began to leave their homes to do their morning duties. As the sun rose he grinned and his snake like tongue that slithered out of his mouth, if anyone would have looked directly at Orochimaru they would have seen a hungry snake looking at its prey, instead of an insane monster.

"Let the plan begin slowly Kabuto, I will go attend to some old friends." Orochimaru said and he and Kabuto split from their position and left to their duties.

A knock could be heard at Naruto's door and he tried to run to it as he was putting on his pants and falling flat on his face many times as he raced to the door.

"I am sorry! I'll be right there!" Naruto shouted knowing who was at his door. His heart began to speed as he slowly turned the knob to see an angry Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" He shouted right away and hugged her. Her anger slowly faded away as she felt his warmth cover her. After a few minuets of this she remembered why she was angry at him and pushed him away.

"Why did you take so long to answer the door?" She shouted at him as he gave his trade mark goofy grin.

"Hehe, I just finished drying myself and you caught me while I was changing." He stated and she began to heavily blush.

"Well…wake up earlier next time…" She mumbled while still in a deep blush. He continued to grin and lifted up her chin so he could look into her eyes. He began to blush with her as he became mesmerized by her beautiful eyes.

"Naruto…." She whispered.

"Hehehe. The worse day of my life was my birthday for many years, but the best day of my life is my birthday…" He whispered to her. She knew why he said it was the best day for him. She could still remember the day she cradled him in her arms as some of the villagers and shinobi tried to kill him. She could remember it as clear as day. She could also remember that it was because that day, she realized how much he meant to her and they came together on his birthday. She turned her head away thinking of that day though, thinking of how cruel the village could be, however Naruto noticed this.

"Sakura-chan, don't be sad, I would even go for worse punishment if it means I could be with you and make you happy." He said and put his arms around her waist.

"Naruto…." She said with tears in her eyes and he slowly brought his lips to her and gave her a soft kiss. When he pulled away, they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Naruto! I just remembered we have to meet the others! We are going to spend the whole day with everyone to celebrate your birthday!" She said as she grabbed his hand and began to pull him to where the others were. As he was being pulled Naruto kept looking at Sakura's features and his heart began to speed incredibly as he soon was lost in thought in how he had such a wonderful woman, but in mid thought he was stopped, feeling his body being pressed onto her back, almost knocking her over, but he caught her.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" He said as his eyes only remained on her.

"Naruto…look!" She said in a terrified voice as he slowly looked forward to see blood spilled all over. His eyes were horrified from the view and both he and Sakura ran quickly to the Hokage Tower. They could see fights break out everywhere as they ran but they soon found themselves being surrounded by ninjas.

"Naruto, we need to make it to the Hokage Tower." Sakura said and he nodded. His eyes were dark and he made the familiar hand signs for his favorite technique.

"Kage bunshin nin jutsu" he whispered as five shadow clones came to appear along side of him and were ready to fight. The clones and Naruto began fighting and killed quickly half the group that gave trouble while some others began to step back and plan their course of action for him. Sakura had smashed her fist into the ground, making the floor break apart and a lot of dirt flying in front of her that the Shinobi who were face to face with her could no longer see her by the wall of flying dirt. Some ran straight into the barrier to be killed with a powerful punch in their chests where the heart was, and their bodies were flown right into their comrades. Sakura quickly dashed to the others, using her medical skills to slowly weaken her enemy and when she had them all disabled in some way, she easily began to kill them.

"Finished!" She shouted and Naruto was behind two shinobi's and slammed a kunai into each of their spines.

"Same here, lets get going!" they both yelled at each other.

"Kakashi-sensei!" They both yelled at the same time, seeing their teacher being bombarded with skillful shinobi who were forcing him in the defensive side.

"Naruto! Sakura! Go to Tsunade! We'll handle things here!" Kakashi said to them. Both were confused to what he said when they saw him fighting alone, but they listened to him and ran.

"We?" One of the sound shinobi's said as he heard a chirping sound from behind and before he could register anything an arm went through his chest.

"Yes….we." Sasuke said as he pulled his arm out and went to his next victim. The blood shed was becoming more gruesome as Naruto and Sakura reached the Hokage Tower. When they finally reached it, they saw Jiraya and Tsunade battling with a familiar face.

"Well, it seems like I'll be having a record of killing two hokages and then more in the future of this trashed place." Orochimaru happily said.

"You sound like you have nothing to fear snake head." Naruto yelled as he appeared next to Tsunade and Sakura was right next to Naruto.

"Oh, the kyubi brat is here too, good my plans will be finished even faster." He smiled as he licked his lips thinking of the blood he will be able to shed.

"Leave now Orochimaru, you can not win this fight against us." Jiriaya said.

"Maybe, but it is a mission I can accomplish." He hissed and began his attack. The five of them were prepared for him to attack but when he came close enough he disappeared.

"What?" Jiriaya shouted and he soon felt himself unable to move.

"That should take you out of this fight." Kabuto said as he quickly moved away from Naruto's attack.

"Close, you almost stopped me." Kabuto complemented on Naruto's attempt.

"I see." Tsunade looked at Kabuto and studied his movements when he dodged Naruto's attack.

"Naruto, Sakura, he is the same level as we are, you two should be more then enough to take him. I will take Orochimaru." Tsunade shouted as the fight began. The battle started as Naruto and Sakura circled Kabuto.

"Give up; you can't evade the two of us." Sakura said to him.

"Yes, this would be quite difficult, but I think I can manage as long as I take one of you out." He replied and disappeared. Sakura ducked as two fingers almost touched her. She quickly tried to spin kick kabuto but he jumped back, but in the air he found his back being kicked by Naruto.

"You can't win, if she misses, I'll get you and same goes the other way around." Naruto smirked at his opponent.

"Hmmm, your right." He said and both of them watched their enemy suspiciously. Kabuto slowly began to walk towards them with his hands in the air. Naruto just smirked and ran towards him.

"Do you think we are stupid?" Naruto yelled as he called for a kage bunshin and began to do his reasgen.

"Well I thought you were at least." Kabuto smiled as he tried to touch Naruto's vital points with his fingers. One of the attacks landed directly at Naruto's chest and Sakura froze horrified for a moment while both Naruto's stopped moving.

"One to go now." He smiled quickly, but soon found himself dodging an attack from behind. The two Naruto's frozen from the attack disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Well you are more skillful then I thought." He commented but found himself quickly on the defensive as Sakura began to attack.

"Seems as your minion is having trouble." Tsunade smirked.

"Seems as you are having trouble as well." Orochimaru smirked back and let his tongue come out and lick Tsunade's soft cheeks. She quickly tried to grab his tongue but he pulled it back quickly.

"You will die a horrible death for that." Tsunade said furiously.

The battle continued and Kabuto found himself gaining many wounds and not being able to give any damage to his enemies.

"Kabuto, you die here." Naruto looked at him sadly, still remembering the trust he stole from him.

"So does your Hokage." He smirked and a large shout could be heard from not to far away. Naruto and Sakura turned around to see Orochimaru's tongue go through Tsunade's chest. Blood began to leak from her mouth and the tongue was retracted from back into Orochimaru's mouth. He then kicked her hard towards where Naruto and Sakura stood. They both quickly caught her and laid her down softly.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted as streams of tears flooded his eyes. Sakura looked at the wound and began to cry herself attempting to heal it.

"Sakura, don't waste your chakara!" Tsuande shouted and then began coughing some blood. Sakura didn't listen but felt a warm hand stop her hands and she looked at Naruto with only one question showing through her eyes,

'why?'

"Baa-chan…." Naruto said as he began to stand up getting ready to fight.

"Naruto….I am sorry I won't be able to celebrate your birthday today." She said as she began to cough. She was using what ever chakara she had to keep her alive for a death that should have been near instant.

"I am sorry too…I promise to kill him for you." He said and she gave a weak smile.

"I want you to remember something before I go." She said and he looked at her giving her all his attention and Sakura did the same.

"You two, I want you to be happy, and Naruto, your gift from me today, was that I was going to announce you to be my successor for Hokage. I also want you to always celebrate your birthday instead of grieving for me, I would be much happier to know you are happy then seeing you crying over my grave on this day." She said with a weak smile and Naruto gave her a weak smile in return.

"Baa-chan…." he bent over to her ear and whispered one last thing in her ear that made Sakura's tears flow like a waterfall.

"I love you mom." He whispered into Tsunade's ears and she looked at him and whispered back.

"I love you too son." She said and her eyes began to slowly close, but her smile was bigger then any smile that Naruto or Sakura have seen from her before.

Naruto and Sakura slowly stood up; their eyes were dark with anger.

"Thank you for the performance, I loved it, I can't wait to see what happens when I kill you two." Orochimaru said as he licked the blood that splashed on his face, from fighting Tsunade, with his tongue. Both Sakura and Naruto charged but Sakura found herself dodging an attack from behind.

"Kabuto." She said angrily and quickly went to fight with him.

"Orochimaru, that leaves me and you to fight alone." Naruto shouted.

"Hehe, after you, I will kill that crying old man over there. Then I'll saver that girl for last." Orochimaru said as he pointed to Jiriaya then Sakura. Naruto began to boil up as he charged right in and the fight began.

Orochimaru was finding himself being pushed back and he did not like it. Naruto was soon near corning Orochimaru with his bunshins and his attacks were becoming more precise that Orochimaru gained cuts that were growing in size and becoming deeper. Orochimaru quickly dodged another attack and began trying to use his summoning no jutsu but Naruto was becoming quicker and stopping him from performing it.

'This is becoming dangerous.' He thought angrily as he dodged another attack from Naruto. He quickly glanced at Kabuto to see even he was having trouble and that made him boil more. Orochimaru soon began to smile as an idea came to his head.

"You have nothing to smile about." Naruto shouted as he took a kunai and almost penetrated one of Orochimaru's vital spots.

"You soon will no longer be able to fight." He said venomously as his head grew in length and his tongue shot out. Naruto quickly jumped for the tongue seeing that it was aimed for Sakura. He successfully cut the tongue in half and smiled as he looked at his opponent who yelled in pain and receded his tongue back into his body.

"Keep your dirty tongue to Kabuto and no one else!" Naruto shouted and began an attack that would have quickly killed Orochimaru but stopped when he heard a muffled yell.

"No…." he said as he turned his head back.

"That was not very nice of you to do that to Orochimaru-kun." Kabuto said as he held Sakura in his arms and his figures near her heart. He could see some blood dripping from her shoulder, knowing the attack did reach her and knock her offgaurd.

"Don't worry, she just can't move for a bit, the affects should wear off, but if I hit her heart, she dies instantly, or at least die like Tsunade-sama did." He said with a grin and Orochimaru quickly appeared next to his minion. Kabuto quickly put Sakura under his feet and had his toe pointed at her chest.

"I can even do it from my toe." He smirked as he watched Naruto remain frozen. He quickly healed Orochimaru's tongue back together.

"Orochimaru-kun, don't use that technique for a while." He said and only received a smirk for a reply.

"Well done Kabuto, now what should we do with this monster." he said while looking at Naruto who still remained frozen.

"I hear it is his birthday today, lets give him a gift." Orochimaru said and Kabuto smiled in return. Naruto remained silent as he glared at the both of them.

"I bet he would love to have this girl set free. Normally we should just kill the girl and then kill him, but I think we will let her free if he surrenders to us." Orochimaru said smiling.

"You will let her go unharmed if I give myself up to you…?" Naruto asked to receive a nod from the both of them.

"Fine!" He muttered as he slowly began to walk them and then Kabuto showed a smirk as he quickly used his hand to hit Sakura.

"What! Wait!" Naruto shouted tears streaming from his eyes as he saw blood coming out of Sakura's mouth as she coughed.

Orochimaru and Kabuto quickly surrounded Naruto as he went to Sakura and quickly picked her up and ran off. They smiled as they chased him.

"Sakura….I…I'm sorry." He cried as she reached her hand and touched his face.

"I…" she tried to say but he put his figures on her lips.

"I….I'l….I'll be right back! I promise! Don't go away from me; I can't live with out you!" He shouted as he slowly put her down and then turned around to face his opponents.

"Not only does he lose his Hokage, but he loses his woman too." Kabuto smirked and Orochimaru gave his insane smile.

"This village has hurt me in many ways, physically and mentally but I still forgiven them and remained happy…but you…you took precious people away from me…" He began and his eyes began to turn red.

"You will never be forgiven!" He shouted and for a split moment everything went black for him but his body radiated dark chakara.

"Fox!" Naruto shouted and the demon stood in front of its cage.

"What do you want brat!" it shouted back at him.

"Are you hungry for blood?" He asked and the demon smiled laughed with glee.

"Give me all your power; I will let you have control to only kill two people! Enjoy your feast, it maybe your last!" Naruto shouted and then he could see everything. His body quickly went on all fours and tails began to grow rapidly. Orochimaru and Kabuto's smiles were beginning to fade.

"This maybe more difficult then we thought." Kabuto stated.

"There are two of us and he doesn't have the full power of the demon yet." Orochimaru replied and then a large roaring sound was heard.

"Hehehehe…" the figure that was once Naruto began to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Orochimaru said in concern and Kabuto was confused.

"I am free, even if it is just a little while. So you two are the ones who pissed off this brat. I will once again feel blood on my paws!" The creature yelled as it dashed and disappeared right in front of Orochimaru. Both Kabuto and Orochimaru remained alert but in a split moment blood sprayed from Kabuto's body and the top half began to slide away from his bottem half, the split removed his legs from his upper body. The creature slowly walked next to Kabuto and smiled.

"You don't get as quick of a death as you think. The boy may have plans for you." The demon said as one of its tails attacked the open flesh part of Kabuto's top half and chakara quickly began to heal his body closed but it did not replace any limbs. Kabuto remained frozen from the pain he received, that he was in complete shock.

Orochimaru began to move back, he felt his heart racing.

"Hehehehe." He heard as the monster as it disappeared again.

"Show yourself!" Orochimaru demanded and the monster appeared in front of him. Orochimaru moved back even more as he saw all 9 tails which made his heart leap in fear.

"Want to play a game." The monster said and Orochimaru smirked.

"What kind of game." He asked.

"If you can survive for the next 5minuits I will let you go." It said.

"Wouldn't your container be mad?" Orochimaru smirked.

"I don't care!" it shouted and moved forward.

"Fine then." Orochimaru said as he began to retreat and dodge all the attacks that were given to him. A few minuets have passed and Orochimaru knew he would could keep what he was doing up he may be able to escape even if the creature was lieing.

"Hehe, seems as if I will win this." Orochimaru said.

"Oh?" the demon said and the grin that Orchimaru had soon faded away as the demon appeared behind him and the tail chakara it admitted went through Orochimaru's shoulder and detached his arm.

"The chase was just for fun, I wanted to run a bit again." It yelled as its tails continued to destroy Orochimaru's limbs. All that could be heard were shouts from Orochimaru and soon all Shinobi began to race to see the carnage that what looked like a miniature nine tailed demon was causing onto one of the biggest enemies to Konoha. Everyone remained shocked as they saw the limbs being thrown everywhere and then being destroyed one by one of the tails the demon let out. Finally there was only the body and head left. Orochimaru laid in fear as he watched the grim reaper before his eyes.

"Oh, I think I will be generous today." The monster said as it took its chakara claw and ripped Orochimaru's tongue out." Then it used it's chakara to burn Orochimaru's eyes out. When near death the demon used its power to heal Orochimaru so he could survive.

"Two more things to do it hissed in his ear." It clawed at his ears, having chakara destroy his ear drums, and then he struck Orochmaru's body with his tail.

"I gave you what you wanted more then anything." It hissed and looked at everyone that surrounded it.

"Hehe, he will live forever unless someone kills him, enjoy." The monster said as it knew Naruto was fighting back for complete control. When he had control he ran over to Sakura. The Sound Shinobi quickly tried to escape as they saw their leaders helpless and half dead. Most were chased and killed and only a few were able to escape, but Naruto did not care. All he could do was hold Sakura as she was near her last breaths.

"Sakura-chan…I love you!" Naruto shouted and she touched his cheek once again.

"I love you too…Naruto-kun" She said softly. Naruto looked into her eyes and came up with one last idea.

"Sakura…become Hokage for me." He said and her eyes widened as he put his hands near her chest and began to use his chakara to save her.

"No…Naruto! Don't!" she tried to shout with her last breaths but it was useless he was planning to transfer what ever he had into her, if it meant saving her life.

"Damn it kid! You give me one moment to enjoy myself before death! Fine since you care about her so much that you will end our lives….then at least one of us should survive, be happy I am doing this and never tell anyone but her of what happened!" The Kyubi shouted as it began to poor its life spirit into Naruto's chakara.

Sakura felt life coming back into her quickly and opened her eyes to see Naruto laid on the ground.

"Naruto! No! I love you!" She shouted as she used what was left of her energy to make to him. She put her head near his chest as his body was face up and her head near her heart. Her eyes soon began to close as she heard a sweet thumping sound in her ears and everything turned dark.

That night Sakura woke up.

"Naruto!" She shouted and began to cry.

"Sakura-cha….chan." She heard and looked to her right to see Naruto who was lying down on his bed in the hospital. He looked tired as he looked at her.

"Naruto…." She cried with a smile on her face. A door soon opened and many familiar faces came into their room.

First Kakashi came with his right arm in a cast, Sasuke followed but his left leg was in a cast, then came Jiriaya who was in fit condition but he looked incredibly sad and grumpy, and then the rest followed one by one.

"Everyone! I am so glade to see you!" Sakura shouted with glee and Naruto gave a weak smile.

"How are you two?" Kakashi asked while smiling behind his mask.

"Tired." Naruto said and Sakura just nodded.

"Naruto…Tsunade had one thing she finished and wanted to tell you for your birthday…." Kakashi said and Jiraiya remained silent even though he knew the boy knew what the gift was. The man just couldn't think straight after seeing Tsunade die and he still wanted to hit himself for not being able to help and fight.

"I know Kakashi-sensei….I am the next Hokage." Naruto said weakly and everyone else in the room was a bit surprised for a moment then gave a weak smile towards the blond.

"Can you explain what the Kyubi did to Orochimaru." Kakashi asked.

"He basically gave him immortality…Orochimaru could only be killed if you stab his heart or cut his head off…other wise he will live in this world with none of his basic senses or limbs. He got what he wanted but in the worse way possible." Naruto said.

"I see…a fate he deserves, and Kabuto is held prisoner too….Naruto." Kakashi said and the boy looked at him.

"I….I'm proud to have been your sensei." Kakashi said as he bowed to the future Hokage. Many followed the same procedure and Naruto felt energy running through him and gave his well known grin.

"Kakashi…everyone." Naruto started and they all stared at him.

"I will be the best hokage that Konoha ever had." He said seriously and everyone smiled.

"Hey, how did you all get in here and permission to leave your rooms?" Sakura asked noticing mostly all of them should be still be hospitalized.

"Well…ummm" Kakashi began to stutter and medical ninjas began to shout from across the hall.

"Well Naruto and Sakura…we need to get going, see you later, and one more thing…." Kakashi was saying quickly and looked at everyone and they all looked at Naruto.

"Happy birthday Naruto! Congratulations our future hokage!" They shouted and began to run out of the room. Naruto and Sakura smiled as they stared blankly at where their friends once stood before being chased and most likely put back into their rooms.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said as he slowly began to step out of his bed.

"Naruto…you shouldn't…mmmhmmmm" She began to moan as he pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you more then anything…there is nothing more important to me then you…and I want to know will you….will you…." He stuttered and then he got on his knees and she had fear take over her thinking it was because he was injured.

"Naruto! You're still hur…." She was interrupted by his goofy grin.

"Sakura-chan! Will you marry me?!" Naruto shouted quickly. Sakura was shocked for a moment and then she felt calm and softly replied.

"Yes, I will be more then happy to become Uzumaki Sakura." She calmly stated and a whistle was heard from the door. All of their friends were once again at the door, with Jiriaya holding a notepad and Kakashi with a video recorder.

"I can't wait to show this to your kids!" Kakashi said happily and Sakura and Naruto remained frozen even after the medic nins began to chase the group again.

**Author**: Yeah I know I'm late this year, but I had so many different versions of painful birthday I could write! In the end though, I decided to end its serous with this final chapter of it. I actually stole the ending idea of another story I'm working on, which will now have a different ending, it was called Narotu's Agony, and old fic I made for certain sites, but I found that I needed to scrap that idea and start new version of it. So keep an eye out for another Naruto series I am making for and of course the **Heaven & Earth **which I fully support and recommend going to if you like NarutoxSakura pairings in anyway. We are very friendly and you can always find friends there. I recommend it especially if you're a fanfiction author, it is a way for us NarutoxSakura fanfiction writers to talk and share ideas! You can find a link in my profile by clicking my name. Once again sorry for being late and for all those who don't want Painful birthday to end, the only thing I can do for you is make more one-shots on Naruto's birthday and hopefully they will just be as good, but they will no in relation be related to painful birthday!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Naruto!

**Happy Birthday Uzumaki Naruto!**


End file.
